Starlit Skies
by Chappy loves Strawberry
Summary: Temari's birthday present for Shikamaru! Happy birthday Shika-kun! ;D


**A/N: Happy birthday to Shikamaru! MWAHAHAHA. Temari-chan told me to make this for you as a birthday present since she had nothing else to give you. Ehehehe**

**Temari: I said no such thing.**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome woman just let her get on with the story.**

**Temari: No. **

**Shikamaru: -sighs and walks into the kitchen-**

**Temari: Shikamaru, get your lazy ass back here! That is no way to end a conversation!**

**Shikamaru: I wasn't ending the conversation Temari -walks out with a piece of chocolate cake-**

**Temari: -stares at the chocolate cake as Shikamaru sits down and takes a bite out of the cake smirking- What? Aren't you going to share!?**

**Shikamaru: No**

**Temari: -grabs chocolate cake from his hand and eats it using his fork-**

**Me: uhm, don't you know that using his fork is like kissing him Temari-chan? **

**Temari: -chew- I dont -chew- Care. -swallow- it's his fault he doesn't wanna share. -takes another bite-**

**Shikamaru: -sigh- troublesome I tell you... Well, time for the story.**

It was another afternoon in Konoha a nd it was just the day before a certain shinobis birthday. A sandy blonde haired kunoichi was walking through the streets of Konoha, completley oblivious of where she was walking.

_Think Temari, think. What would that lazy cloud-watching crybaby want?_

Temari was smart, and when it came to getting presents, she was a GENIUS at it. She always got Kankuro, Baki and Gaara what they've always wanted for their birthday and Christmas. It wasn't hard, she had a good memory so all she had to do was to remember what their actions were towards an inanimate object and if she remembered them making an approving compliment and/or making gaga eyes at it, POOF! She'd get it for them as their present. But, it bothered her how her lazy ass she calls a friend never reacts towards any inanimate object whenever they were out at the markets. All he'd do was just look at it with no intrest in his eyes and shrug and say "Meh." Never had she ONCE see his eyes sparkle over anything. Besides the clouds that is.

She'd been hanging out with Shikamaru alot more ever since she was assigned into being the liaison for Suna. The first time she found out that it was him that was going to be the liaison for konoha, she was shocked. Why he chose to accept the risk of his sleep by getting his butt up early in the morning for her, the answer was unknown. Then again, maybe it was just to ignore his mother's early morning shrieks.

_Maybe if I just ask him what he wanted..._ Temari shook her head violently. _No. I want to surprise him and asking him what he wanted as a present is gonna be no use since he would already know what I would get him._

"Temari-san!" yelled a familiar loud voice. The kunoichi turned her head and saw Ino jogging up to her.

"Yeah?"

"What are you gonna get for Shikamaru?" Ino asked with gleam in her eyes.

"I have no idea Ino... Say, you've been friends with him since you've both been little right?"

Ino nodded her head.

"Do you have any idea on what to get him?"

Ino looked up at the sky and put her finger on her chin. "Honestly, I have no idea. Shikamaru never really shows any interest in anything besides those clouds and shougi. So I'm pretty clueless. Sorry Temari-san..."

Temari just nodded her sulllenly. Why the hell did that lazy-ass have to be so complicated?

"Ino-chan!" The two blonde kunoichis stopped and saw Chouji waving frantically at them. "Ino-chan! We still need to finish the decorations for his party tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah... Sorry Temari-san." Ino said as Chouji grabbed her wrist and began pulling her.

"Bye" they both shouted together. Temari waved, turned around and continued with her walk. She was so deep in her thoughts that that she didn't even realize that she was walking away from the streets and into a place in Konoha that was completley new to her.

When she finally realized where she was, she was shocked. The scenery before her was beautiful. The grass was green and the trees were spread out everywhere through the open field. There was a gentle breeze that met her face and she inhaled the fresh scent of grass. She looked at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. It was a nice sight and she decided to stay there for a while to enjoy a moment of peace and relaxation. She unstrapped her fan and leaned it against the tree. She sat down beside it and leaned back at the tree to look at the sky. The grass was soft and the shadow of the tree calmed her as her mind slowly went blank. Her eyes closed briefly as she enjoyed the chirpping of the birds and the soft glow of the sunset before her.

Soon, the sky turned dark and she loved this view even more than the sunset. _Hmm, I'm think I've found the perfect present for him. _Temari smiled and stood up to go. She had a plan layed out in her head for Shikamarus present and she was excited to see his face when he sees it.

"Troublesome woman where are you taking me? it's almost 10:00 and I'm already exhausted from the party Ino and Chouji threw for me." Shikamaru said.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Just suck it up and follow me."

They both went to the direction of Temaris spot. When they finally arrived, Shikamaru's mouth was open as he looked at the scene before him. The special spot was far away from the villages lights so the sky was covered with bright stars. The full moon glowed brightly and he saw a blanket on an empty part of the field.

Temari looked at him and saw his eyes were sparkling at the view before him. She smirked. "I knew you'd like it. Happy birthday Lazy."

Shikamaru turned his gaze from the sky to the blonde next to him. "Thanks. I really like this but..."

"But what?" Temari asked impatiently. She was so sure that this would be a good enough present for him. Sure it wasn't clouds, but it was just as beautiful to look at.

"I have no one to enjoy this view with."

Temari snorted. "Lazy-ass, who said I wasn't going to watch this with you?"

"Mmm, well, that blanket over there looks like it could only fit one of us so I just assumed that I was going to be watching it alone." He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to find a way to make sure that we both fit right?" She smirked.

Shikamaru looked at her and he gave her a genuine smile. He took her hand and lead her to the blanket. He let go and lied down. Temari just stood there her back facing to him.

"Neh? Troublesome woman what are you waiting for."

"Nothing, I just don't want to lie down." She was glad that she wasn't facing him cause her face was in a light shade of pink as she thought about lying down with Shikamaru. Sure they've lied down with each other before to look at the clouds, but this would be different cause they'd be far more close together and the starlit night seemed to set a romantic mood.

"But you said that we would just have to find a way to make us both fit."

"I know what I said." She snapped.

Shikamaru sighed. He sat up, grabbed her hand and pulled her down. She gasped but didn't bother to get up. Shikamaru smirked as he lied back down and placed his right arm around her waist to pulled her closer to him. Temari blushed but didn't resist.

"You know what would make this the best present ever?" Shikamaru asked.

"What?"

He faced her and noticed that she was already facing him. There was very little distance between them, so their nose were only a few milimeters apart. "This." he closed the gap between them and gave her a slow, soft kiss. They pulled back and continued to stare into each others eyes.

"You know Temari, this was probably the best present anyone's ever given me."

Temari smiled. He swore that his heart almost melted. She had never smiled to him like that before and he really liked this smile that she had on. It was no smirk and it wasn't fake. You could almost see the dimple on her right cheek and he poked it.

"Crybaby, I'm glad that you've enjoyed your gift, but can you PLEASE get your finger off my face?"

Shikamaru laughed and he looked back up at the sky. He mentally added _stargaze with Temari _onto his to-do list right after _take Temari to dinner. _He loved spending time with Temari and he was glad that he got to spend the night of his birthday with her under the starlit skies.

**A/N: I didn't want anything sappy/corny here. So, don't be mad that they didn't say "I love you" to each other. LOL, I was only doing what Temari-chan asked me to do x)**

**Temari: -sigh- well at least the kiss wasn't so bad eh Shikamaru?**

**Shikamaru: -Chew chew- what?**

**Temari: YOU ASSHOLE THAT WAS THE LAST PIECE OF CAKE!**

**Shikamaru: So? -swallow- you ate most of it.**

**Temari: -glares at him- I WAS ABOUT TO EAT IT YOU BAKA!**

**Me: Ehehehe, Review everyone! :D **

**Shikamaru: Shit, PUT THE FAN DOWN TEMARI!**

**Me: Uh-oh.**


End file.
